1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly structure for an end cover and a shell of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the micro motor industry, the connection between the cast aluminum end cover and the shell usually adopts the way of installing clips or nailing screws. Although both the two installation methods can realize assembly, disassembly and repair, extra parts and accessories are additionally arranged in the motor, and parts and components are adopted. Thus, the working process is complicated, the installation is troublesome, and the assembly efficiency is low.